


Unspoken

by strawberryjenos



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: But i ended up really liking it, M/M, This was a writing prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryjenos/pseuds/strawberryjenos
Summary: Sometimes an "I love you" doesn't have to be said.





	Unspoken

Jaemin wasn’t sure when it all began. After all, Jeno had been his best friend for years. He’d always been such a kind, special soul. He felt like home, if home was a person. 

“Ready to go?” Jeno asked, reaching out a hand.

When did that eye smile become so soft? Jaemin can’t remember now. His hand, clasped in Jeno’s. The hold was safe and secure and Jaemin’s lying if he says that he doesn’t warm up whenever Jeno’s hand is in his. He never wanted their walks home to end. Perhaps he’d ask to stop for ice cream along the way.

Jeno would end up paying. He always insisted that he would. He was selfless, caring. Jaemin wasn’t sure when it happened, but he knows when it’s felt the most. It’s in the eye smile he gets every morning when they meet up to walk to school. It’s in the warm embrace of the greeting hug, and every hug after. When Jeno calls his name after he gets lost in his own head during class or lunch. 

Every squeeze of the shoulder, every grin, and each cuddle. Jeno’s always been too shy to say it out loud, but he makes sure Jaemin knows. When it’s cold and he gives Jaemin his hoodie so that he’s walking around in the cold in short sleeves. When he always finds Jaemin in the crowd of his baseball games, smiling and waving and it’s in those games that he proves he’s the star of the team. 

It’s in the way Jaemin runs to him after the game is over and Jeno’s won. In the effortless manner than Jeno lifts him into his arms and laughs. 

“We did it! We did it,” he exclaims even though all Jaemin did was watch. 

The toothy grin when Jaemin steals his ball cap and wears it, pretending he’s a tough baseball player. The soft sigh when Jaemin finally convinces Jeno to let him treat for once. The tug on Jaemin’s hoodie as he tries to walk to the counter. And the playful grin and the way his eyes smile as he quirks an eyebrow at him. If they share a small kiss in the grocery store, then nobody has to know. It’s their little secret. 

In the air when they laugh and make fun of each other after their slushies turn their tongues funny colors. Or how Jeno trips on the sidewalk and Jaemin laughs before dusting him off and offering to kiss it better. Jeno doesn’t have to say a word, and neither does he. They both know, anyways. It’s when Jeno tries to cook for him, but he has trouble and has to ask for help and ruins his own surprise. The sheepish manner in which he calls Jaemin into the kitchen, and the moment that passes between them as Jaemin chuckles softly and takes the stirring spoon from his hands. 

Jeno is a thousand lifetimes worth of emotions. He’s Jaemin’s waking and closing thought every day. He’s the light of his life, and the safety blanket on the bad days. The warm ray of sunshine every day, no matter the weather. The breeze dancing across the flowers in the summer air. The sound of children playing in the park. He’s a home and a safe place and a ray of light. Jaemin wouldn’t trade him for the world. Because in every moment, though Jeno never says it aloud, the world always whispers it for him:

_ “I love you.” _


End file.
